The Bad Habid Of A Master Chief In Barattie
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Apa yang direncanakan Bellemeire dan Zeff?  Dan apa kebiasaan buruk Sanji?  Ada unsur Humor yang nggak lucu sama sekali.. Maklum, nggak bis abuat yg lucu-lucu sih! hehe   Tidak perlu dijelaskan.. Baca aja langsung! Check This Out!   Review,Please!


**THE BAD HABID OF A MASTER CHIEF IN BARATTIE**

Siapa orang di South Blue yang tidak mengenal Restoran Apung Barattie?

Jawabannya adalah tidak ada.

Ya.. Selain popular sebagai restoran terbesar dan terunik se-South Blue (Karena lataknya yang berada di atas laut), Restoran ini juga popular karena kokinya yang good looking dan handal.

Sebut saja Sanji, seorang anak didik Zeff (Direktur sekaligus koki senior di Barattie) yang sangat tampan dan genius. Ia bisa menghidangkan masakan yang super lezat kepada pelanggan. Di samping itu, ia juga sangat sopan dan pandai melayani pelanggan. Tak sedikit, para remaja maupun perempuan paruh baya di South Blue rela berlayar berhari-hari guna pergi ke tengah samudra untuk melihat si tampan Sanji itu. Bahkan para Okama (Bencong)pun ikut berdatangan memenuhi restoran itu guna melihat pria jangkung berambut kuning itu.

" SANJI-KUUUUUNNNNNNN! KYA…KYA… "

Teriak para pelanggan perempuan maupun okama histeris melihat Sanji yang berjalan menuju meja nomor 3 yang terletak di tengah ruangan.

" HAHAHAHA! KENALKAN.. DIA ADALAH ANAK DIDIK TERSAYANGKU! TAMPAN, BUKAN? " Ujar Zeff sembari menepuk punggung Sanji yang masih berdiri di samping kursinya.

Bellemeire tersenyum, iapun menyulut rokoknya.

" Ya begitulah! Sepertinya aku tidak salah mencari menantu! " Ucap Bellemeire menatap Sanji ramah.

" APA? MENANTU? " Teriak para pelanggan kaget

" Me…Menantu? " Kaget Sanji

Zeff tertawa besar,

" HUAHAHAHAHA.. BEGITULAH! " Teriak Zeff gembira

" HEI KAKEK TUA! JANGAN MEMONOPOLI SANJI KAMI DONG! " Celetuk seorang pelanggan dari meja nomor 1.

" IYA! JANGAN REBUT SANJI KAMI! " Ikut yang lainnya

" HUWAAAA! GADIS-GADIS CANTIK YANG BAIK HATI! I LOUPH YOU! " Teriak Sanji dengan mata berbentuk hati melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada para pelanggan yang demo kilat barusan.

" SANJI-KUUNNNNN! " Balas para gadis itu

CTEKK

Sanji menyalakan rokoknya, lalu menghisapnya dengan keren. Alhasil, para gadis makin klepek-klepek seperti ayam dibantai.

" Oi kakek tua… "

Zeff menatap Sanji heran, begitupun Bellemeire.

" Maafkan aku… tapi aku tidak bisa men…. "

" IBU! " Teriak seseorang dari pintu restoran sehingga membuat omongan Sanji terputus. Semua orang menoleh ke sumber suara, begitupun Sanji.

" NAMI? AYO KESINI, NAK! " Teriak Bellemeire melambaikan tangan pada Nami yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya, ya.. hal ini dikarenakan oleh ukuran restoran yang super luas, sehingga ke-2 perempuan itu harus berteriak satu sama lain.

Nami pun melangkahkan kaki menghampiri ibunya. Suasana yang hening membuat langkah kaki Nami terdengar cukup jelas.

TAP TAP TAP

Saking terpesonanya, bibir Sanji melemas dan rokoknya pun terjatuh ke lantai.

" I..ibu? " Desis Sanji shock

" Ya.. dia adalah anakku! Dial ah yang akan ku jodohkan denganmu! " Ucap Bellemeire tersenyum pada Sanji.

" Wah wah.. Sungguh cantik sekali anakmu, Bell! " Puji Zeff menatap Nami yang sudah berdiri di belakang kursi Bellemeire.

" Arigatou, paman! " Ucap Nami tersenyum

" Hei Sanji! Apa kau baik-baik saja? " Tanya Zeff mencolek Sanji yang masih terpaku menatap Nami.

" S…S…SUGOOOIII! " Teriak Sanji dengan mata dan lidah terjulur berbentuk hati.

" Hahahha… kau lucu sekali~ " Ucap Nami geli dan langsung menenggelamkan kepala Sanji diantara dua buah dadanya yang gempal. Seketika wajah Sanji berubah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dan sedetik kemudian,

" B….BUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH… "

Tiba-tiba cairan merah berbentuk hati (dari hidung Sanji) menyemprot ke udara.

" GYAAAAAA! SANJI-KUUUUUNNNNNNNN! " Teriak semua orang di restoran panic.

Sanjipun ambruk di lantai, lidahnya terjulur ke luar mulut dan tubuhnya kejang-kejang.

" Aduh.. bagaimana ini? Apa dia baik-baik saja? " Tanya Nami panic melihat kondisi Sanji yang sangat parah.

" Ukh~.. sungguh kebiasaan yang buruk! Padahal stock darahnya sangat langka! Sepertinya aku harus mencari okama lagi guna menambah darahnya! Sudahlah Nami.. biarkan dia menikmati detik-detik perjalanannya ke surga dulu! " Ucap Zeff menghela nafas berat

" _O'..oi.._ " Batin semua pelanggan sweatdrop

" Memangnya dia kenapa? Kok bisa mimisan begitu? " Tanya Bellemeire heran

" Ya~h…. Dia itu sangat menyukai perempuan! Terlebih lagi perempuan yang cantik dan sexy seksi seperti anakmu ini! " Jawab Zeff sembari menunjuk Nami yang hanya memakai bra dan hot pants.

" ITU MAH NAMANYA MESUM! " Sewot semua orang di Barattie.

**END**


End file.
